A New Kind of Contract
by YukiHataharu
Summary: Sebastian and ciel have been through alot together, but what does the butler really mean to his young master? sebastian hasnt taken ciels soul...but, if he doesnt want his soul, then what does this demon want? apparently...His body.


Authors notes: Hi my name is YukiHatharu (pen name) and this is my first time writing fan fictions so I hope you like it!I actually write Boys love novels myself :) with my own characters but I though itd be fun to start writing fan fics to various shows. 3 mmmCielxSebby sweetness

The following chapters are Rated M for mature, sexual content. :) mmmm rated M fun: THE BEST KIND.

thanks for reading Ill be updating more soon, Id appreciate some feedback and comments :D please do!

* * *

Kuroshitsuji

A new contract

The morning sun swept over the Phantomhive estate, glazing the grass in a rich golden color, Ciel Phantomhive was wearily tossing and turning in his sheets. Something felt unright, something felt wrong; with that, he woke with a start…

He rubbed his palms over his forehead, trying not to wince at the blinding light illuminating his Victorian styled chambers. He yawned, just what time was it? He tried to pull the silk linen sheets over his head, but couldn't ignore the sounds of birds chirping outside. Today was beautiful day: **He detested days like this…**

The door suddenly creeped open and he knew it could only be one person…

"Sebastian…"

The butler grinned and immediately went to draw the Earl's bath. After making sure it was not too hot nor too cold, he glided towards Ciel and started to unbutton his shirt. "Today you have a meeting with a Russian aristocrat in the Parlor. Wasabi, a fruit parfait, and a blueberry pie will be served at noon." The butler continued to tell the earls schedule with that same sly expression. Ciel raised a hand, "enough." He muttered looking down. "I am fully capable of dressing myself today." Sebastian grinned and made a motion with his hand. "Yes, my lord." Ciels face flushed as he stared up at Sebastian. It was happening again. For a few days now, the earl had noticed how strangely his butler was looking at him, like he wanted to devour him..Consume his everything. After the battle with Angela, Sebastian was supposed to have taken his soul, but he didn't for the simple reason: "I want to still stay by your side…Boochan"

'But for how long will that last?' Ciel thought. What if one day Sebastian became…Impatient, and just being by his side wouldn't be enough for him? What did the demon really feel for him?

The earl fumbled with his buttons and groaned with frustration, "what is wrong with this shirt?!" Sebastian chuckled at his master's obscurity. "Here, like this…" Ciels whole face flushed red as he felt his hands against the demons skin. "Let us practice, Boochan…: he led his master's tiny hands down his collar and too the first button of his shirt. "Now push…" he murmured into his young master's ears, causing the earl to squirm a bit under him. Snap! The first button was off and ceils breathing was getting heavier and hotter. "Now, the next one…" he trailed ceils hand to the next button, amused by how submissive and quiet the earl had suddenly become. "Push…" he said a little more sensual, teasing Ciel until his whole face was as red as Maylenes hair.

"See? You're getting the hang of it, Boochan..." The faucet in the earl's bathroom suddenly stopped. "We'll continue this lesson, some other time." The earl felt himself be picked up, and carried princess style to the Luke warm water! Ignoring his protests and flailing, in an instant, Sebastian removed Ciels clothes and threw him into the tub. "S-Sebastian!" the earl spat. He KNEW how he felt about being picked up. Why was his butler so rough all of a sudden? Sebastian was looking at him strangely again, his eyes deeo in thought, tracing his body all over, looking at him with those strange hungry eyes that glowed like burning charcoals in a fireplace. Ciel quivered, "what's wrong with you?...Sebastian! oi! Answer me!" but the butler stayed quiet and slowly moved toward him, while at the same time, Ciel backed up against the marble tub.

"I've been thinking…about the contract." Ciel closed his eyes, he knew this day would come. Like anyone could possibly be content with just being by his side. He tried to suppress the malice burning in the depths of his heart, to speak, gathering all the courage he could from his small frame. "I understand, I knew you would get impatient. I'm ready." He stepped over the tub and into the demons arms. "make it quick, Sebastian." His voice was almost a whisper, and Sebastian could feel his hands trembling. "But…last time you wanted me to carve the pain into your soul…boochan." Ciel smiled sourly, as he shut his eyes and got ready for the pain. "Yes, do just that…"

* * *

(WARNING, the following chapter has rated M material hehe…read at own rick. YAOI BOYXBOY IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE MUHAHAHA!-*COUGH* I Mean, ya…) go to chapter 2...you have been warned....


End file.
